La dernière erreur de Pettigrow
by Aximilia
Summary: AUEt si, après qu'il se soit transformé, Peter fuyait vers la forêt et tombait entre les griffes de Buck?


AU- Et si, après qu'il se soit transformé, Peter fuyait vers la forêt et tombait entre les griffes de Buck?

_Laisse-moi faire…COURS!_

_Un terrible grognement retentit. La tête de Lupin s'allongeait. Son corps également. Ses épaules se voûtaient. Des poils apparaissaient sur son visage et ses mains qui se recourbaient pour former des pattes dotées de griffes. Pattenrond recula, sa fourrure dressé sur son échine._

_Le loup-garou se cabra en faisant claquer ses longues mâchoires. Sirius avait disparu. Il s'était métamorphosé. L'énorme chien se précipita d'un bond._

Un combat éclata entre le chien et le loup et fut observé par des spectateurs installés à l'abri, dans la forêt. Ils entendirent un hurlement mêlé à un grognement. Le loup-garou s'enfuyait en direction de la forêt…droit sur eux! Il était cependant trop tard pour se réfugier dans la cabane de Hagrid, hors de la portée du lycanthrope. Ce dernier fut repoussé par un hippogriffe, alors qu'il était sur le point de mordre le jeune garçon.

_-Sirius, il s'est échappé! Pettigrow s'est transformé! Cria Harry._

-Et il a pris la direction de la forêt, ajouta Hermione. La même que celle du professeur Lupin.

Sirius saignait. On voyait des plaies sur son dos et son museau, mais il se releva et s'élança vers la direction indiqué. Le bruit de ses pattes qui martelait le sol s'évanouit au loin. 

Buck, après avoir chassé le loup qui voulait croquer les sorciers qu'il appréciait, se retourna vers eux. C'est dans ce mouvement qu'il vit son nouveau casse-croûte. Un rat, bien qu'il semblait n'avoir que la peau sur les os, tentait tant bien que mal de se faufiler à leur insu. Il l'attrapa avec une grande facilité, mais lorsqu'il voulut le croquer, celui qu'il commençait à considérer comme son maître l'arrêta.

-Buck, ne mange pas ce rat, mais ne le relâche surtout pas, ordonna Harry.

Un sort d'immobilisation plus tard, le rat se savait perdu. Une sensation de froid caractéristique les envahit, révélant la présence des Détraqueurs qui se dirigeaient vers le lac. Hermione prit le rat avec dégoût et suivit Harry qui courrait vers le lac.

Il comprit bien vite qu'il s'était vu lui-même créant le patronus.

-Spero patronum.

_De sa baguette jaillit alors non pas un nuage informe, mais un animal argenté qui étincelait d'une lumière aveuglante. Ébloui, il plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir ce que c'était. On aurait dit un cheval qui galopait silencieusement à la surface sombre du lac. Il le vit baisser la tête et charger les Détraqueurs qui grouillaient sur l'autre rive…_ ce fut le comble pour Hermione de voir son ami réussir un tel sortilège. En plus de leur sauver la vie, il venait de prouver qu'il était capable d'accomplir un acte de magie de très haut niveau.

-Harry… je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Cette fois, je savais que je réussirais à la faire, rétorqua Harry. Tout simplement parce que je l'avais déjà fait… Est-ce que tu comprends?

-Je ne sais pas… Oh, Harry, regarde Rogue!

Ils tournèrent les yeux vers l'autre rive. Rogue avait repris conscience. Il fit apparaître des bancards sur lesquels il allongea les silhouettes inanimées de Harry, d'Hermione et de Black. Un quatrième bancard sur lequel Ron était étendu flottait déjà à côté de lui, il fit avancer les bancards en direction du château.

C'est presque l'heure, dit Hermione inquiète en regardant sa montre. Nous avons trois quarts d'heure pour agir avant que Dumbledore nous enferme dans l'infirmerie. Nous devons sauver Sirius et retourner dans nos lits avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de notre absence.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils virent Macnair sortir du château en courant qu'ils décidèrent de s'envoler. Ils planaient silencieusement vers les étages supérieurs du château.

-Il est là, dit Harry qui venait de voir Sirius par la fenêtre.

-Alohomora!

-Vite, montez! On a pas beaucoup de temps, pressa Harry. Il faut sortir d'ici, les Détraqueurs arrivent. Macnair est allé les chercher.

Dès que Sirius fut monté, Harry ordonna à Buck de monter au sommet de la tour.

-Allez rejoindre le professeur Lupin dans la forêt. Revenez demain. Nous avons le traître de rat, expliqua Harry en voyant son parrain ouvrir la bouche.

-Il s'est carrément jeté dans les griffes de Buck, termina Hermione. Cachez-vous jusqu'à demain. Nous, on doit y aller.

Dès que Buck s'envola, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie en courant. Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie, ferma la porte et s'apprêtait à la verrouiller à l'aide de sa baguette. En voyant arriver Harry et Hermione, il se tourna vers eux avec un large sourire.

-Alors, demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-on a plus que réussi! répondit Harry hors d'haleine, mais joyeux. Sirius et Buck sont vivant, caché dans la forêt. Et nous avons capturé Pettigrow.

Hermione sortit le rat et le visage du vieux sorcier s'assombrit légèrement malgré son sourire.

-Il faudrait s'assurer de la présence de tout le monde dans la grande salle demain midi, dit Hermione. Vous croyez qu'il serait possible que le ministre soit présent?

-Je craint que non, soupira le directeur. Cependant, si tous les élèves ainsi que tous les professeurs et moi-même affirmons avoir vu Pettigrow, il est certain que la situation va pencher en notre faveur et Cornélius risque d'accourir ici.

-Ça va être tout un spectacle, murmura Harry en entrant dans l'infirmerie en compagnie d'Hermione.

Ils se recouchèrent et virent Mrs Pomfresh sortir de son bureau en se dirigeant vers eux.

-Le directeur est parti?

Voyant son humeur massacrante, les deux griffondors obéirent sagement à l'infirmière. Alors qu'ils allaient prendre le quatrième morceau de chocolat, ils entendirent des hurlements de colère qui se répercutaient en écho partout dans le château.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore? Ils vont réveiller tout le monde! Où est-ce qu'ils se croient?

Harry essaya de comprendre ce que disaient les voix.

-Il a dû transplaner, Severus. Il aurait fallu laisser quelqu'un avec lui dans la pièce. Quand ça va se savoir…

-Il n'a pas transplané! Rugit Rogue qui semblait très proche, à présent. Il est impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur de ce château! Je suis certain que Potter est dans le coup!

-Severus…soyez raisonnable…Harry était enfermé…

BANG!

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée. Fudge, Rogue et Dumbledore firent irruption dans la salle. Seul Dumbledore semblait parfaitement calme. Il avait même l'air de s'amuser. Fudge paraissait en colère. Mais Rogue était véritablement hors de lui.

-Ça suffit, maintenant, Potter! Cria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fabriqué?

Rogue hyrla encore quelques minutes avant de partir, tandis que le directeur disait à Fudge que les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus nécessaire autour de l'école.


End file.
